Países bebedores de alcohol
by Sakhory
Summary: Porque algunos beben más que otros. Y cada uno tiene sus manías a la hora de beber. One-shoot, personajes varios.


Hola (: Pues, estaba leyendo un ranking de los países que más beben alcohol, y como soy una persona que no puede leer rankings internacionales sin pensar en los personajes de Hetalia, salió este one-shoot. Ojalá lo disfruten~.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los OC que tuve que buscar en Google para poder escribir sobre ellos.

Advertencias: Naciones alcoholizadas. Eso incluye Yaoi, lenguaje un poco vulgar, y subido de tono. Hay personajes OC (Irlanda y República Checa).

* * *

**. ~Países bebedores de alcohol~.**

**Francia. **

_El consumo de __alcohol puro __por año por cápita es de 14,2 litros._

—_Frog_, ¿Dónde conseguiste tanto Ron? —preguntó Inglaterra.

—Oh, eso~—contestó Francia— ¡Australia! ¡Tu hermanito quiere saber tus trucos para contrabandearme el ron!

— ¡Tú! —Masculló el inglés— ¡Llevas a mis niños al lado oscuro!

—Oh, pero apenas fueron colonizados por ti, ya habían sido enviados al lado oscuro. Por cierto, ¡otro ron, cantinero!

_Y el de __cerveza __es de 35,5 litros._

— ¿Por qué tomas cerveza, _wine bastard_? —preguntó Inglaterra.

— ¿Por qué estás siempre conmigo? —inquirió el francés.

—Yo… ¡no evadas mi pregunta con otra pregunta!

—Oh, es que, juntarme tanto con _Prusse_ me contagia un poco sus gustos. Además, no es tan mala. Por cierto, _mon amour_…

— ¿Qué?

—Veo que no te molesta que te llame "_mon amour"._

—Cállate, _frog_.

— ¡Ex-vándalo!

_Los franceses son famosos por acompañar todas sus comidas con una (o varias) copas de vino._

—Y entonces, _le grand frère France_, le dio su merecido al _Hooligan_ en la Guerra de los 100 Años—terminó de contar el francés, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino número cinco.

—Tanto vino te hará mal…—le advirtió Canadá.

—Oh, _mon ange Canada_ se preocupa por mí~

—Y-yo no me preocupo por…

— ¿¡No te preocupas por mí!? ¡No puedo creerlo, no le importo a _mon petit_! —y Francia comenzó a sollozar, mordiendo un pañuelo.

— ¿Se le subió el vino a la cabeza? —preguntó Kumajiro, en los brazos de su dueño.

—No. No necesita vino para dramatizar de esa forma—contestó el canadiense.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Canadá.

_Y dado que el vino es una forma de sociabilización por excelencia en Francia, las comidas son relajadas._

— ¡Yo comía tranquilamente! ¡Hasta que viniste a interrumpir mis comidas! ¡Idiota del vino! —le gritó Inglaterra.

—Pero, _mon ami_, yo he venido a darle tranquilidad a tus comidas…—contestó Francia.

— ¡Vete! ¡No quiero tu estúpido vino francés!

— ¡Pero si es el mejor vino del mundo!

— ¡Discrepo! —se escuchó desde Italia.

**Italia.**

_Consumo de alcohol puro por año por cápita: 18 litros._

—_Spagne_, bastardo—balbuceó Romano, con una botella de vino tinto en la mano—Tú… bastardo… imbécil… sexy… pesado… ah… no limpiaré la nevera—murmuró, apoyándose en la barra del bar.

—Ve~—decía el otro italiano, también algo pasado de copas.

Alemania apareció en el bar.

— ¡Sacro Impe…!

— ¡No me hables de esos malditos patateros! ¡Todos rubios! _Che palle! _—gritó Romano, tapándole la boca a su hermano.

_Como __Francia__**, **__Italia __es un país productor y bebedor de vino._

—Lo siento, Francia, ¡pero mi vino es mejor que el tuyo! —exclamó España.

—Oh, _Espagne_, tú debes disculparme a mí, ¡porque el mejor vino está en Francia! —lo contradijo el galo.

—El mejor vino es el italiano, y nadie lo puede negar—interrumpió Italia Veneciano.

— ¡Mentira! —dijeron los otros dos, a coro.

—_Fratello!_ ¡Están diciendo que nuestro vino no es el mejor!

— ¡Diles que acepten la realidad, o les envío la _Cosa Nostra_ hasta que recapaciten! —amenazó Romano.

_El vino italiano ha mejorado notoriamente en los últimos 100 años y hoy en día se exporta masivamente a países como __Estados Unidos y __Canadá__._

—No sé, no sé—murmuraba Estados Unidos—El vino de California es el mejor… pero estos italianos…

—Son buenos—completó Canadá—Antes no lo eran tanto.

—Bueno, el vino no es lo mío, _jajaja~_. Quiero una coca-cola. Y un apocalipsis zombi. Sobre todo la coca-cola. No, mejor el…

— ¡Canadá! —exclamó Francia, entrando a la casa de su ex colonia dando un sonoro portazo—_Mon petit!_ ¡Me has traicionado!

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el menor de los norteamericanos, confundido.

— ¡Estás tomando vino italiano! ¡Desprecias mis preciosos productos! ¡Y encima dices que son mejores que yo!

—Yo nunca dije que fueran mejores que tú…

—_Mon petit…_ ¿porqué? ¿¡Porqué!? — Francia mordía un pañuelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Acéptalo, Francia, el vino de los _Italias_ es mejor que el tuyo—dijo el estadounidense.

— ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

— ¡Alguien quiere que la mafia le caiga encima por no aceptar la realidad! —gritó Romano desde Italia.

**República Checa.**

_El consumo de alcohol puro por año por cápita es de 11,5 litros y el de cerveza asciende a 116,8 litros._

—Por fin estamos en República Checa~—dijo Polonia feliz.

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —murmuró Lituania.

— ¿Qué nos encontremos con República Checa?

— ¡No lo invoques!

—_Holaaaaaaaa~_—saludó la nación, llegando hacia ellos con una cerveza en la mano— _¿Quién quiere cerveza?_

—Te dije que no lo invocaras—suspiró Lituania.

—Ay, como que no me gusta mucho la cerveza—dijo el polaco.

—Holanda me ha enviado cerveza rosa~—dijo el checo.

— ¿¡Cerveza rosa!? —Exclamó el rubio, feliz— ¡Tipo, tenemos que probarla ya mismo, _Liet_!

—… Oh, no, ¿en qué me he metido? —masculló el lituano.

— ¡Fiesta! —gritó el europeo de cabello castaño.

_Desde comienzos del siglo XX los checos son famosos por la calidad de la producción de cerveza._

—Ay, como que la cerveza rosada en realidad no es tan rosa, sólo tiene color naranja—murmuraba Polonia—Vámonos de aquí.

—Pero la cerveza tiene buena calidad—se quejó Lituania.

—_Liet_, ¡como que ya llevas tres botellas!

— ¡Pero, _Pol_! ¡Yo quiero más cerveza!

—Liet, te has hecho adicto a la cerveza checa—dijo el polaco, abriendo los ojos como platos— ¡Lo único que falta es que empieces a coquetear con mujeres checas! Pero claro, tú no lo harías, no si yo estoy a su lado, ¿Verdad, _Liet_?

Nadie contestó.

— ¿_Liet_?

Lituania no daba señales de vida.

— ¿¡_Liet_!? ¡Deja de hablar con esa rubia, ahora mismo! ¡Yo soy más lindo! —se quejó Polonia, a los gritos.

_Los bares en República Checa sirven algunas de las cervezas más finas que se pueden conseguir en el mundo, así que una visita a este país no puede acabarse sin una visita a un bar._

—Pero no puedes irte así sin más—se quejó República Checa, sujetando a Austria del brazo.

—Escucha. Vine a ver los lugares que me recomendaron en mi guía turística. Ahora me iré—contestó el austríaco.

— ¡Pero no pisaste ningún bar!

—No aparece en mi guía.

— ¿¡Qué clase de guía de turismo acerca de mi casa no incluye una visita a un bar!?

—No sé, pero no es para tanto…

— ¡Que alguien los queme en la hoguera!

**Alemania. **

_El consumo de alcohol puro por año por cápita es de 10,5 litros y de cerveza 116,8 litros. __Alemania__vende tanta cerveza como agua._

—Me preocupa que Alemania tome tanta cerveza, _ve~_—dijo Italia. El alemán lo miró, severamente.

—Italia, somos resistentes. La cerveza no nos hará daño.

.

— ¿Alemania, todavía tienes resaca? —preguntó el italiano.

—No—murmuró Alemania, para luego volver a vomitar.

— ¡Eso te pasa por tomar tanto!

— ¡Pero si se vende como agua! ¡Es normal!

_En un país libre como este, beber en lugares públicos es legal y los bares son un centro de sociabilización._

—Prusia—comenzó Hungría—Juro que no me explico cómo entras a un bar y sales con tantos amigos.

—Y enemigos—añadió Austria.

—Porque soy genial—contestó el albino.

— ¿No es de mala educación beber en un lugar público?

—Déjame ser libre. En mi casa es normal.

— ¡Tomas demasiado!

—Entonces espera a ver la _Oktoberfest_.

—No quiero ni pensarlo—murmuraron la húngara y el austríaco a la misma vez.

_La bebida acompaña picnics y barbacoas. El alcohol está presente en la vida cotidiana._

— ¡Alemania, hagamos un picnic! —pidió Italia.

—De acuerdo. Pero déjame llevar la cerveza.

— ¿_Ve_?

.

—Prusia… ¿acaso no podemos hacer un almuerzo sin que traigas cerveza? —preguntó España.

—No.

— ¿Y si lo intentas?

—No. No puedo dejar la cerveza.

—Pero…

—No dejaré la cerveza.

—Es que…

—Cerveza.

Se hizo un silencio.

España volvió a hablar:

—Podrías intentar mezclarla con…

—Cerveza—lo volvió a callar Prusia.

**Dinamarca.**

_El consumo de alcohol puro por año por cápita es de 11,5 litros._

— ¡Mira! ¡Son _Thor_ y su martillo! ¡Estoy viendo a un dios nórdico! ¡_Noru_ se sentiría orgulloso!—gritó Dinamarca emocionado.

—No, imbécil borracho—lo corrigió Holanda—Es Suecia, te robó el hacha y quiere cortarte la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, gran Dios nórdico, ábreme las puertas de _Narnia_! ¿Dónde está el ropero?

—Adiós, Dinamarca.

—Soy _Harry Potteeeeeeeeer~_

_Y el de cerveza, 89,9 litros._

—_Noru~_—llamó Dinamarca.

—Qué quieres—contestó el nombrado.

—Quiero probar licor de cerveza.

—Querrás decir de _cereza_.

—Eh… sí, eso.

—_Anko… _

— ¿Sí?

—No pensarás en inventar un licor de cerveza con cantidades masivas de alcohol, ¿verdad?

—_Nooooo_, ¿cómo crees? —mintió el danés.

_Un 96% de los jóvenes de 15 años se considera bebedor. _

—Yo me pregunto, ¿cuándo empezaste a beber? —preguntó Islandia, mirando con desaprobación a Dinamarca. Éste se encargó de acabarse una jarra de cerveza antes de contestar.

—No sé. Pero el abuelo Germania decía que cuando era pequeño tomé un vaso de Hidromiel de golpe, creyendo que era algo rico. ¿Eso influye?

—No, no influye para nada—le dijo sarcásticamente el islandés.

**Australia.**

_Alcohol puro: 9,8 litros por cápita por año Cerveza: 109,9 litros por cápita por año._

—_Brother_, has tomado demasiado—dijo Nueva Zelanda, preocupado.

—_Oppan Gangnam Style!_ —cantó el australiano, ignorando al menor.

— ¡Vas a tener un coma etílico!

—_Eh, sexy lady~_

— ¡Lo digo en serio!

—Corea me ha dejado solo, bailando solo, completamente solo, _snif~_—lloriqueó, antes de dejarse caer sobre la barra.

—Brother…

— _¡La soledad! _—gritó melancólicamente.

_Australia __solía ver el __ron __como moneda de cambio cuando era una colonia penal británica._

—No hay moros en la costa—murmuró Australia para sí. Salió detrás de los arbustos, y se arrastró por el piso con una botella de ron—Otra vez contrabandeo a espalda de Inglaterra~

.

—Nueva Zelanda, ¿dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó Inglaterra. El menor se ruborizó. Sabía dónde estaba Australia, pero no podía decirlo.

—Kiwi—contestó.

—Ay, que tierno~—Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza— ¡Pero dime dónde está! ¡No intentes distraerme!

— ¡Abrazo de koala!

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero los koalas son australianos! ¡Y dime dónde está tu hermano!

_La actividad de los pubs sigue notoriamente vital en Australia._

—A pesar de todo, sigues siendo genial—dijo el australiano, observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño del pub—Eso sí, no te enamores. Si te enamoras, cagaste. Sé fuerte. Sí, hay una variedad de naciones _sexys_ allá afuera, ¡pero no debes caer ante ninguna! ¡Ni siquiera ante Corea del Sur y su baile del caballo!

Salió del baño, con el pecho inflado. Antes de tomar asiento cerca de la barra del pub, alguien se posicionó detrás de él y le apretó "los pechos".

— ¡_Argh_! —Gritó Australia— ¡Violador!

—Las cosas en el pub son bastante movidas~

—Suéltame, Corea.

—Como quieras, pero recuerda una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Australia fue hecho en Corea, _daze~_

—_Jajajaja_, sí claro, ¡cómo no! —Murmuró sarcásticamente Australia— ¡Ataca, koala!

— ¡El koala no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

**Rusia.**

_Alcohol puro: 9,29 litros por cápita por año__._

—El señor Rusia bebe demasiado—comentó Letonia, asustado, a los demás bálticos.

—Sobretodo vodka~—dijo Lituania. Polonia pasó por allí, y escuchó la conversación. Sonrió.

—Oye, Rusia—lo llamó el polaco. El ruso se giró—Tipo, como que todos sabemos que mi vodka es mejor que el tuyo~

—_KolKolKol_—dijo el ruso, amenazadoramente.

.

—Polonia, no vuelvas a hacer enfadar a Rusia—le advirtió Lituania, mientras le colocaba a su amigo una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

—Valió la pena~—dijo el polaco.

_Rusia __es famosa por el __vodka__. De excelente calidad y distribución mundial esta bebida es parte de muchos dichos y bromas._

—Rusia—lo llamó China—Creo que hueles a vodka.

—En _absolut~_—contestó el ruso con una sonrisa.

— ¡Rusia, sé serio! ¡El vodka te puede terminar matando!

—Ne, sólo si lo tomo con hielo. El hielo sí mata. Es del General Invierno—el ruso tembló al pensar en eso—Necesito más vodka para entrar en calor.

— ¿En serio crees que el alcohol es la respuesta a todo?

—Alcohol.

—Rusia…

— ¿Qué? El jugo de manzana tampoco soluciona los problemas…

_La forma de beber de los rusos es llamativa y diríamos algunos, valiente._

—Hermano, me preocupa tu forma de beber—musitó Ucrania.

—Déjalo—dijo Bielorrusia, extrañamente feliz—Tal vez se emborrache lo suficiente para firmar los papeles de matrimonio. Lo tengo todo listo.

Rusia seguía bebiendo. Cuando la mayoría de la gente parecía tener un coma etílico, el tomó aire y sonrió.

— ¡Siguiente botella! —pidió.

**Inglaterra.**

_Alcohol puro: 10,4 litros por cápita por año Cerveza: 99 litros por cápita por año._

—Vaya, que Inglaterra beba más que Rusia o Alemania es sorprendente—comentó Estados Unidos, viendo las estadísticas.

— ¿Yo? Pero si soy un correcto caballero inglés.

—Y un ex vándalo—aportó Francia.

—Cállate _frog_.

—Pirata—siguió China.

— ¡Nadie les pidió opinión!

—Y _Punk_—remató Rusia.

— ¿¡Tienen algún problema conmigo!? —exclamó el británico, enojado.

_Cuando los ingleses comienzan a beber generalmente pasan sus límites._

—Inglaterra, bebes como un bárbaro—lo regañó Francia.

—Cállate, frog. Soy un auténtico caballero inglés. Me controlo siempre con la bebida.

.

— ¿¡Porqué se fue y me dejó!? ¡Fui yo el que lo educó y le dio todo! ¡Maldito mocoso desagradecido! ¡Malditas colonias! ¡Maldita mi vida! ¡Odio a todos! ¡Especialmente a ti! ¡Porque todo es tu culpa, Francia! ¡Te quitaré toda la barba!

—Dieu, que vergüenza—murmuró el francés, tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras Inglaterra gritaba improperios a los cuatro vientos.

_Como si fuera poco, Inglaterra ahora incluyó la nueva ley europea de consumo las 24 horas, lo que da más trabajo a los pubs durante el día._

—Hola, señor Inglaterra—saludó el dueño del bar al cual el inglés acudía todos años—No creí verlo tan temprano.

—Sí, con el nuevo horario, tengo más margen—comentó el inglés.

—Pero, aún así, puedo preguntar, ¿porqué tan temprano?

—Es 4 de Julio.

—… ¿Lo de siempre?

—Exacto.

**Finlandia.**

_Alcohol puro: 9,9 litros por cápita por año._

—Hola, Estonia~—saludó Finlandia a su amigo. Éste lo miró por encima de sus lentes.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el estonio, mientras el finlandés caminaba por la casa.

—A la cocina~

—Ni se te ocurra tocar el vodka.

—… Qué malo eres.

_Entre el clima extremadamente frío en invierno y la casi completa oscuridad, las razones para beber que tienen los finlandeses se multiplican._

—Vamos, Finlandia, si fuera por el frío, Noruega tomaría tanto como tú—le dijo Dinamarca.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no tomo tanto como Finlandia? —inquirió el noruego.

—Tú no tomas.

—No me has visto, lo cual es diferente.

— ¿¡Noruega toma alcohol!?

—Es lo más obvio que has dicho hasta ahora—dijo Finlandia— ¿De verdad creíste que no tomaba?

—Yo… Noru… Alcohol…—murmuraba el danés.

—Vamos a ver a _Lordi_—sugirió el escandinavo.

—Vamos—aceptó el finlandés, yéndose con el noruego. Además, un concierto era otra excusa para tomar.

_La bebida es la primera causa de __muerte __en __Finlandia__._

— ¿Qué pasaría si bebiera vodka en el sauna de mi casa? —se preguntó Finlandia—Bueno, no pasa nada. Me gusta hacer las dos cosas por separado, si las pongo juntas, entonces será la mejor combinación~.

.

Suecia entró al sauna, después de un arduo día de trabajo. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a Finlandia allí, chupando vodka rápidamente antes de que se le evaporara.

— ¿Esposa? —preguntó.

—Su-san~—canturreó el finlandés—Ahora la combinación está completa~.

—Está mal. El alcohol te deshidrata, el sauna también. Podrías terminar grave.

—Pero Su-san, no pasa _nadaaaa~_

—No quiero que te pase nada. Estás muy borracho.

—Te quiero~.

Suecia estaba demasiado ruborizado como para hacer algo, aparte de llevar a un desnudo finlandés y su botella de vodka fuera de allí.

**Irlanda.**

_Alcohol puro: 14,2 litros por cápita por año Cerveza: 131,1 litros por cápita por año._

—¡Viva Irlanda! —exclamó la nación irlandesa.

— ¡Irlanda, ven aquí! ¡Es la apertura de los juegos olímpicos, y no quiero que aparezcas por ahí desnudo! —gritó Inglaterra, intentando detener a su hermano.

— ¡Eres un hipócrita!

— ¡No hice nada!

— ¡Los juegos olímpicos son en Londres y no hay _Quidditch_! ¡Grandísimo hipócrita!

—_Brother_…

— ¡Te puedo perdonar lo del _Quidditch_, pero que no haya competencias de "quién bebe más cerveza antes de desmayarse", es simplemente imperdonable!

_Ser __bebedor __es la norma en __Irlanda__._

— ¡Te reto! ¡Fondo blanco! —desafió Irlanda a su hermano Inglaterra.

—Hecho. Pero no lloriquees cuando te gane—aceptó el inglés.

.

—Parece que gané otra vez—decía el irlandés, mientras Inglaterra se desparramaba, derrotado—Oh, un _leprechaum~_

_La habilidad de los irlandeses en tanto tolerancia al alcohol es sorprendente y lo prueban en el día de __San Patricio__, donde se realizan enormes fiestas donde la cerveza es la norma._

—Inglaterra, ¿porqué la cara de depresión? —preguntó Francia—Todavía no es 4 de Julio…

—Hice una apuesta con Irlanda, y perdí. Era sobre quién aguantaba más el alcohol—musitó el inglés.

—No es para tanto…

—Debo financiar la cerveza del día de San Patricio…

— ¡Dios te libre!

—No, ni dios me libra.

**Fin~.**

* * *

En fin! Les gustó? Espero que sí :3.


End file.
